Submit to Me
by Sukidayo17
Summary: Kanda was looking for someone. He wasn't expecting that someone to have found him instead. -Result of a dream. KandaOC Rated M for Mary Sueness, language and a later lemon. More detail inside.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Okay... listen up and listen good; I'm going to give you simple logic for a random Mary Sue OC.  
1.) I'm very sickingly what you would call a noob when it comes to D Gray man. All I know are names and surface personalities based off of fanfiction and other unreliable sites. This short 2, possibly 3, part story came from a dream I had when I decided to be obsessive over Kanda, because he's Japanese and I'm dangerous to their health if they meet my criteria.  
2.) I usually do 1st person past tense (or try to) if my tenses are horrible in this, please leave a review and help me out on it. I want to get better so I have more writing options. I won't know if I'm getting better if you don't tell me.  
3.) As far as I know, Kanda is "looking for someone" in the manga, though it's not entirely clear. I have some poetic license with this.

With this in mind, have at it! ENJOY. 8D

**

* * *

**

**Submit to Me - Part 1  
**-Quinntiany

---)

"KANDA! Don't do it!"

"Shut it, Moyashi," he replied bluntly. "She got herself into this and now I'm going through with her challenge. Me, submit to her…che, in her fucking dreams!"

Allen and the other exorcists had never seen Kanda this upset before. Sure, they've seen his bad side, but it was nothing like the pure distaste and seething hate that was emanating from him now. With his trusted Mugen clamped firmly in his hand he stalked away from the Black Order towards the woods, not stopping for anything.

Allen Walker followed him, Lavi behind him and Lenalee following closely behind. Kanda was on a rampage and God only knows what could happen if the wrong person stepped in front of him at the wrong time. Innocent people could get injured.

The female exorcist was the only one in the shadows about Kanda's unnatural hate. She jogged up to travel along side Lavi as the three of them nearly struggled to stay close to the Japanese man.

"Lavi, what's going on?" She was slightly concerned.

"You remember when we finished our last assignment and out of nowhere that weird chick showed up?" Lenalee nodded, remembering the woman with hair blacker than night and nearly as long as Kanda's, her skin almost glowing white, perfect in the moon like Allen's hair. The one-armed wrap she wore around her body flaunted the orange tribal tattoos on her left arm and shoulder as her flowing pants made her seeming menacing.

"What about her?"

"Apparently she and Kanda know each other," Lavi said. "There was a letter stuck on Kanda's door with a dagger saying 'yield' or something along those lines. Pissed him off and now we're chasing him."

Kanda had sped up his race away from their HQ in a larger rage. He had heard all Lavi had said to Lenalee, but he was in no mood to clarify things. Even if it was just him and Lenalee he wouldn't have told them the truth…

_She _had found him before he could find her.

And she wanted _him _to submit? No fucking way! He'd waited almost nine years for this day; no one was going to hold him back. The missions he dedicated himself to would wait, the others would have to leave him alone, though they didn't seem to get the message, and he would set things right this time.

"Come on, Kanda!" Allen pleaded again in vain. "Why now? We leave in two days for our next mission! You can't possibly go after a harmless girl! Have some respect for women!"

Kanda's full out run slid to a deadly stop as he turned and grabbed the young British exorcist by his throat. His eyes were full of anger, annoyance and small un-seeable amount of anxiety.

"You know not of what you speak, Moyashi," he growled before throwing the boy away from him. Lavi was just in time to catch his friend and help him up. They gathered their bearings but Kanda was already gone, having run off without another word and disappearing in the distance.

"I think we should leave him alone," Lavi suggested. He looked at Lenalee and Allen, both of them just nodding once, feeling defeated.

---

There was a large clearing maybe seven or eight miles north-west of HQ that was the setting of a brutal fight with high leveled akuma nearly three months ago. The land was rocky and barren, looking more like the surface of the moon when it was close enough for detail. The air still rippled with power that was used, some dark matter still remaining, though not much to be of any concern.

Kanda took a slow step into the wasteland and looked around. Though rocky, it was low enough to see easily to the opposite side of the large circular previous warzone. Not much had changed, but there was one other inhabitant other then himself.

She stood on a rocky ledge, not too high up and nearly a hundred yards away. Her sleek body was outlined in the light of the moon and the stars on the cloudless night, a brisk wind blowing, rustling the leaves of the forest surrounding them. She looked at him with a gentle face, though in her eyes lay hidden a deeper intention, one not so comforting as her face. Kanda had nearly forgotten about her, but kept the memory enough to continue his search. He was annoyed that she found him instead of the other way around.

"You got my note."

Kanda nodded once, letting out a breath from his nose. His hand went to Mugen, which she noticed.

"Last offer," she said. "Submit and neither of us will get hurt."

Kanda snorted and began laughing, though it was void of any humor.

"You take me for a fool?" he asked, his calm façade returning. "I do not submit. It will be you who will bow before my feet, begging for their life." He pointed Mugen at her and glared, daring her to just rebuke him again.

She held her hands up, showing she was unarmed. He didn't believe her. He slid his fingers over the blade and whispered the activation spell for Mugen, making the blade glow blue in the night. He thrust the blade to the side and swung it in front of him, creating a silvery slash in the air.

"First Illusion: Hell's Insects!"

Seven demonic creatures sprouted from the opening and swarmed across the distance towards the woman. She stayed calm, watching them, counting the closing distance. When nearly to her, she arched her hands and brought them down in front of her, making her own cut that glowed red.

"Mystic's Might: Shooting Star!"

Hundreds of small white orbs came shooting from the cut in space and streamed across the distance and surrounded the seven demonic creatures Kanda has unleashed. He hesitated momentarily, unsure of this new power. His Illusions were consumed by the bright lights and they were all pulled back into the hole by her, the air closing, repairing the rip in space.

Kanda collected himself and snickered, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "Impressive, Akira," he said. "Apparently your powers have grown and you've mastered the Mystics as I have the Illusions. Seeing as no matter what Illusion I attack with, your Mystic will just consume them." He stepped forward into a battle stance, Mugen held like a regular sword near his head. "We shall battle the old fashioned way."

Akira held up her hands, red glitter remaining around her fingers. "Or you could just submit."

Kanda let out an angry scream and charged at the weaponless woman. His speed took her by surprise, nearly losing her chance to dodge Kanda's dangerous blow. She rolled on the ground to get away and jumped away once again as he brought his sword down to attempt at slicing her leg. The blade hit rock and shattered it.

Kanda didn't stop his torrent of attacks, continuing one after the other, all in vain. The closest he came to actually touching his target was managing to snatch part of the wrap around her body and ripping it with Mugen. She jumped out of the way to survey the damage. Kanda was miffed at not drawing any blood.

"That was a close one," she said. She ripped off the section that was destroyed, leaving a fair amount of midriff exposed.

Kanda hesitated once again at her exposed skin. His past memories of her were much different. She was a rough individual, very much a tomboy, and nearly cared naught for her appearance. She had undergone much physical work to have a body as she did now, which made sense.

Harnessing the powers of Illusions gave him a stronger body and mind in order to control them. It made sense that she, too, would tone her body from the physical strain the conjuring took. The more fit you were, the better and stronger your attacks. It dawned on his how long it had been since he'd last seen her.

Akira threw up her left hand, the tattoos glowing, and out from the air she pulled a katana similar to Mugen. She spun it around her as the light dissipated, the air shimmering with heat waves that reached over to him. He blinked, feeling the heat, and took a step back.

"G-wah? You mastered the elements?" He was in shock. It took one decades of dedicated training to master power such as that. It had to be a fallacy.

"Only in the minor sense," she corrected. "A perk to my 'doodling'."

Kanda's attention went to her arm, which he immediately recognized some of the ancient kanji for the elements; fire, water, earth and air. Despite her saying it was minor, he could sense a significant amount of energy coming from her that will indeed prove challenging to him. He focused on his target once again and shimmered out of sight.

Akira was shocked. She looked around, unknown to where Kanda could be hiding. She cursed herself for lagging in her concentration, knowing that he already had speed. She now knows the extent of his intuition. She was at a slight disadvantage. She wouldn't lose.

Kanda reappeared directed beside her. She turned when she heard his breathing and yelped in surprise. As she attempted to move out of the way, she felt a faint painful stab and slice in her right shoulder. Kanda had managed to cut her. She leaped away from him, kneeling down and turning her head to see her wound. The blood slowly soaked her skin down to her arm.

She looked up at him to find an almost egotistical smile on his face. This upset her. There was to be no more fooling around. Blood was drawn, and blood was going to paint the rocky wasteland.

She charged at him, almost a blur of red and white, as she collided swords with her foe. Kanda blocked her attack from taking off his head and pushed her back so he could lay on a few of his own attacks, all of which she missed save for one that nicked her left shoulder. It wasn't deep, but it bled again.

Annoyed now, she went into cheap shots. She dot close enough to him to easily kick him in the abdomen with her knee. As he doubled over, she knocked him hard on the base of his neck, making him dizzy. Seeing her dirty fighting, he decided it wouldn't hurt for some payback. He grabbed her behind her knee and flipped her onto her back, dragged her, and tossed her towards an upright slab of hard rock. She collided with it, the action resulting in the stone cracking.

She quickly recovered and pushed off the rock to launch herself at him. At her angle, she cut and sliced at his chest, doing enough damage to his clothes. The buttons of his coat were cut off and he discarded the article of clothing. He swung Mugen around and used both of his hands to bring it down in a frontal attack, grunting with the force which he dealt.

Akira nearly buckled under the pressure of his attack. She fell to one knee under immense power that he was putting forth. A gentle golden glow twisted around him, his hair flowing around in what seemed to be a light wind that she could not feel. The anger in his eyes turned to a victorious emotion that she saw and rebuked against.

He expected it. By now he had evaluated her fighting style. She would attack and feign backing off before she came into her next attack. As she pretended to retreat, he used that small window of opportunity to lurch forward and jab her in the stomach with the hilt of his weapon. Lost for breath, her grip loosened on her own sword. Kanda kicked it out of her hand and far away from them, where it combusted into nothing, since it had been separated from its power source.

Akira attempted to kick Kanda's legs out from under him to get the upper hand, but it was a futile move she failed to think through properly. He blocked her attack with his arms and tossed her against another slab of rock. This time it was hard enough for her to break right through it to the over side. She fell onto her back, thinking that she had to get up and get away. Kanda stepped over her, his feet on either side of her, and pointed Mugen at her throat.

"NO!" She pushed at his legs and slid out from under him. She turned onto her knees and was about to leap off into the forest when Kanda used his speed to get in her way. He brought Mugen down in another frontal attack and stopped it, bare threads away from slicing her head open right down the center.

She gasped but dared not to move. Both of her eyes were attracted to the glint of the silver blade, now going completely black. Her chest heaved from the shock as it ran out of her system, her body shaking and tired. To run away or attempt another attack would be insane and lowly. She was raised Japanese, raised with honor, and she knew better than to continue something she knew to be a completed ordeal.

"Submit." She looked up past the blade at Kanda's calm face and hard eyes. "Submit."

She closed her eyes and allowed her head to fall back, exposing her neck.

"I submit," she whispered hoarsely. "I submit to you, Kanda-sama."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **THREE DAYS YO. I haven't been able to upload ANYTHING for THREE DAYS. I finally write three chapters (one for this, Frozen Child and a FictionPress chapter) and I couldn't upload them. You have any idea how pissed I was? HJDBIASYVDFASXTOA!!! That's how.  
--Okay then... with that out of the way, here is the second chapter for my DGM fanfic. I've read up to chapter 135 in the manga, so I'm definately learning personalities... but I'm still envoking (in?voking) my poetic license. =P Please review, I'd like to hear what you think!

* * *

**Submit to Me – Part 2**

Akira and Kanda held each other's eyes for a moment before her eyes closed and her body slumped to the rocky ground. Kanda figured her adrenalin rush finally went away, making her pass out. No matter.

He returned Mugen to its sheath and picked the woman's body up in his arms. He tossed her body around so he could position her on his back, more or less in a piggy-back style. One phase of the submission challenge was completed, him obviously being the victor. With a mischievous smirk on his face, he turned around and headed back in the direction of the Black Order.

---

Allen was in a tree. Why Allen was in a tree, no one knew. Lavi looked up in puzzlement, sucking mindlessly on a lollypop. He blinked his eye and contemplated climbing up to visit the white-haired exorcist. But he didn't want to scare the little guy. Allen had no idea he was down there, and Lavi was being uncharacteristically quiet for his own good even. He shrugged and heaved himself up into the tree.

"What'cha looking for up here?"

Allen jumped and nearly lost his balance. His heart beat furiously at the unexpected startle and he held onto the branch with both arms and legs for dear life.

"Bloody hell, Lavi! Don't scare me like that!"

The red head situated himself on a sturdy branch just below his friend. He sucked on his lollypop a little more until Allen was once again situated himself. Lavi poked Allen's leg, making the boy twitch it.

"Whatcha looking for?" he asked again. Allen pushed his hand away with his leg and pulled it up.

"Kanda hasn't come back yet," he said, his eyes scanning the road and forest they attempted to follow him through. "I'm getting worried."

Lavi almost lost his own balance. "You're worried for him?" he asked. "Wow, I never thought I'd live to hear the day when someone says they're worried for that prick." He wiped an imaginary tear from his eye and relaxed against the tree. "Chill, Brit. He's fine. I mean, he did come back from the dead, so I'm sure he'll come back from whatever he's doing."

Allen knew the red head was right; Kanda was the best fighter of them. But despite the assumption they always made about their Japanese comrade, his gut told him something was different. Maybe he wouldn't come back this time? He didn't know, and Allen didn't particularly like that feeling.

The young Exorcist kept his eyes open and towards the path to the Order. Several more minutes went by and even Lavi began looking. They had almost given up near three in the morning. As they climbed down the tree, Lavi spotted a moving figure in the woods. Allen's attention went to said figure and sure enough it was Kanda… with a body on his back.

"Bloody hell, Lavi, he killed her." Both Exorcists jumped down to the ground and rushed to meet the Japanese teen. He acted in his norm; silent, fuming, emanating seething hate – the usual. As the other two came running up to him, he just ignored them as he usually did and continued walking towards the Gate.

"Hold it right there, Kanda Yuu," the Keeper said. "What have you there?"

Kanda was in no mood for games. He glared at the Keeper and growled. "Open the fucking gate."

"Err… yes, I mean, no, I mean… don't hurt me!" The Keeper opened the gate for the Exorcist, allowing Kanda passage into the Order. Kanda walked on, both Allen and Lavi standing in his wake, wondering what the hell had happened.

The Japanese teen ignored all of the points, stares and whispers from all the people in the Order as he made his way through the halls and corridors up to the higher levels of the tower. His room was a good hike up the spiraling staircase, but it was never a challenged for him. Once he reached the twenty-first level he went down several hallways. When he made a turn into the hallway where the door to his room was, he stopped.

Lenalee stood in the center of the hallway just outside of his room. She turned when she heard someone come up and her eyes connected with Kanda's and then went to the girl on his back before back to him with a look of shock. Kanda huffed and looked away for a moment. He walked up to his room and opened the door.

"She's fine," he said before closing the door on her. Linalee just looked at the door for a moment before smiling and walking away.

Kanda placed Akira's body down on his bed and pushed her towards the wall so he had room to sit on the edge. It was a single mattress, nowhere near large enough to fit two bodies in comfortably without one directly on top of the other. Kanda paid her no mind as he undid the silver clasps of his boots and kicked them off. He sat there for a moment, thinking about the previous fight. Something seemed off; he couldn't figure it out.

Sighing, he stood and removed Mugen from his belt and placed it on a shelf on the opposite wall. He took off his coat and tossed it on a nearby lounge chair in desperate need for upholstery and walked into the bathroom. He peeled away his shirt and undershirt and tossed them into a corner to be dealt with later. In the sink he washed himself the best he could. Not particularly feeling like an actual bath or shower. Once he felt clean enough, he grabbed some clean towels and some bandages and returned to the main room of his small apartment.

Having spent nearly twenty minutes in the bathroom, he was mildly surprised to see that Akira was still unconscious. When he thought about the extent of her wounds it made sense why she hadn't awakened yet. She didn't have his ability to heal quickly, and he concluded that when he noticed one of her wounds continued to slowly ooze blood, staining the remaining part of her torso wrap near the shoulder where he had cut her.

Kanda went over to a small fireplace and pulled the basin from the storage area beneath the fire chamber. He filled it, leaving about three inches from the brim and put two of the four towels into the water and the entire thing to hang above the fire itself to heat. He would have to dig around his room to find the medical kit they come equipped with. Because of his healing ability, he never saw a reason for it and merely tossed it off to the side.

Once the water was hot enough, he pulled it from the fire and went over to Akira's side. He pulled up the chair and wet one of the towels and wrung it out. Gently peeling away the wrap she had, he revealed the wound he made, grimacing ever so slightly at his own damage. She lost a lot of blood; most of it was soaked up by her clothes. He pulled the entire piece of cloth from her body, ignoring her bare upper body, and focused on cleaning away the wound she had with the towel. It took some time, but it was better than it was before. Now that it was clean, the idea of damage wasn't as bad as he originally thought. The gash wasn't so deep as to be fatal, but she still lost a fair amount of blood.

He then remembered what it was that he did with the med kit. He went down on his knees and reached under his bed, feeling around. Touching cold metal, he gripped the box and pulled it out and set it up next to Akira's body. When he returned to his chair and pulled it closer, he noticed that her eyes were open and was staring right at him. He made no change in his expression, he just merely stared back for a moment before he opened the med box and rummaged around in it. He pulled out a tube of antiseptic cream and applied some to a small square cloth. Still ignoring the fact that Akira was still staring at him, he applied the cloth to a section of her wound, making her hiss in pain.

"I'm still waiting for an apology," she said, leaning back against the pillow. Kanda stopped what he was doing and glared.

"An apology for what, exactly?" he retorted. "If I remember correctly, you submitted. There is no apology."

"You left and never came back. You owe me a fucking apology for that."

He spread some more of the antiseptic on another piece of cloth at put it to the second section of her wound. She hissed again, but it was less than the first time. She closed her eyes and took a few breaths, trying to calm down. Kanda went back to his typical façade, pushing her onto her side and raising her arm up so he could bandage it. Once that was done, he put the kit away back under his bed and rummaged around his small closet and procured a clean shirt for her to put on, seeing as her previous clothing was bloodstained.

She put it on without a word and laid back down on the bed, curling up into a ball. Kanda stood at the foot of the bed, watching her, wondering what was going through her mind. His was buzzing with what she had said. He did go away, and he distinctly remembered saying to her that he would never leave her. But that was a long time ago, a time he had come to learn to forget. Nothing else mattered now except for his missions.

"I'm still waiting," she said, bringing his mind back to the present.

"That was a long time ago," he said. "And I did return, only to find _you _gone and the village in shambles. Don't start with me. You're a completely different person now. I'm different; I have a duty now and I'll be damned if I'm going to let something as trivial as this get in the way."

He noticed her body tensed as he spoke. He didn't care. What he said was true. After he found his home the way it was, his Master found him and took him away from Edo. Shortly after, the entire place was overrun with akuma. There would have been no hope for him if he had stayed. He received his anti-akuma weapon, mastered it, and joined the Order as an Exorcist to fight against the creatures that destroyed his home and his family.

It got harder and harder for him. Soon, he forgot about his family, he forgot about the real reason why he fought against the akuma, and the Earl… and recently against the Noahs. Of all the times for an old wager to come sprawl itself at his doorstep, now was the most horrid time for it. The Black Order was on the brink of an outright war with their enemy, and something from his past showed up right smack in the middle of it.

He sighed and dropped his head. "You know very well what the last part consists of," he said. "You are too wounded for me to even attempt it, and I'm not quite in the _mood _to even consider it right now. You don't leave this room. Don't even think about escaping through the window… they don't open. I'll get you some food."

Kanda left her in the room and locked the door on his way out. Akira, feeling almost pathetic for the events that just took place, sat up in the bed and looked at the door. She dropped her head down and stared at the intricate design on her arm and hand. Turning her hand over she looked at her palm. In the center of her palm, barely visible to the naked eye, was a thin design that was exactly the same as the symbol that adorned Kanda's shoulder. She felt it tingle when he was tending to her wounds.

Kanda, leaning against the door outside, held his own hand to his shoulder. It was also tingling, but he pushed it aside, not knowing exactly what caused it. He made his way down the stairs and towards the cafeteria.

* * *


End file.
